


Keith Gets A Cat And A Date

by strangerphans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cats, Gen, I wrote this only because I wanted to name some cats and a dog, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance is a cat person, Lance loves cats, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Self-Indulgent, broganes, keith's a dog person, shiro has a therapy dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerphans/pseuds/strangerphans
Summary: Keith isn't a cat person but he's willing to adopt one if it means Lance will be happy.





	Keith Gets A Cat And A Date

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only wrote this so I could put use to all the pet names I think of.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Keith’s never really thought about getting a pet. He never really had the chance to connect to an animal while growing up. Keith and animals usually have a mutual respect, a Don’t Bother Me And I Won’t Bother You type of respect. The only animal he’s ever been friends with is his brother’s emotional support dog, Baby.

Baby is the biggest, most slobbery dog Keith’s ever met. His brother, Shiro, adopted her as a puppy and she grew from a tiny thing into a huge beast of a dog. A good beast, though, she’s the type of beast that will sit with her head on Shiro’s lap when he’s having a bad day and take care of him when Keith can’t. He’ll forever be grateful for this wonderful dog. Seeing how happy she makes his brother gives him the warmest feeling.

A few years ago, Shiro decided that Baby could help more people, not just him, and trained her to become a therapy dog. When they’re feeling up for it, Keith will drive them to hospitals and libraries where Baby will comfort the patients and let children read to her. When they’re feeling up for the challenge, Shiro and Baby will even help out at bigger events, like the one Keith’s driving them to right now.

“You sure you’re going to be okay?” Keith checks again, looking at Shiro through the rear view mirror. He’s quite happily petting Baby.

“Yeah, I think it’ll be good to try something this big.” He’s referring to the county fair they’re heading to. The organisers were advertising for a therapy dog and Shiro picked up on the offer. Not only would Baby be helping people who were slightly overwhelmed by the crowds and noise, Shiro would also have the opportunity to try out fairs again, something he stopped doing after his anxiety spiked a few years back. If all didn’t go well, Keith would be happy to drive them home but he sincerely hopes that it won’t turn into a huge catastrophe.

As they drive up to the county fair, Keith can already see how many people are there just from the cars parked in the muddy field. It takes him a while to find a parking space but when he does, the three of them hop out and Shiro helps Baby into her vest and collar. The vest sports the words ‘therapy dog’ and ‘friendly’. While Shiro does this, Keith looks over at the fair. There’s a huge ferris wheel, a whole village of games and the smell of food floats through the air. Maybe he’ll be able to escape for a moment and grab a burger for Baby.

“You ready?” Keith turns back to them. Shiro is standing with a confident smile and Baby’s lead wrapped around his hand. He nods.

-

“Who’s a good girl? You’re a good girl! Oh, yes you are, _yes you are_!” The trio have only been here for an hour and a half and this is the third dog obsessed lady to come up to them. Keith has taken to calling them dog moms. This dog mom seems like she’s ready to propose to Baby any minute now. Her two kids seem to be growing impatient. She sticks around for a few more minutes, chatting away with Shiro about dog things, before being tugged away by her kids.

“Good girl.” He hears Shiro mutter as he brings a treat up to Baby’s mouth. The three of them are sitting on a blanket underneath a parasol provided by staff. They also gave Baby a water bowl and a cooler full of bottled water. Keith is extremely grateful for this, even with the parasol it’s unbearably hot.

“Hey, can I pet your dog?” Keith looks up and finds a girl with short, mousy brown hair and freckles to match staring down at Baby through her round glasses. Her denim shorts and blue t-shirt seem to be covered in white fur and her name tag says ‘Pidge’. Keith watches as Baby curiously sniffs at her.

“Of course, Baby loves a scratch behind the ear.” Shiro advises friendlily. Pidge sits down on the blanket next to them and does as Shiro says. Baby lets her tongue roll out of her mouth and pants excitedly, making the girl giggle.

“Aw, I wish I could have a dog.” She says with a pout before chucking a thumb to their left, “My brother, Matt, is a cat person and he’s making me help out at his cat adoption thing today.” Keith looks to the left and feels his heart beat quicken. There, sitting on a table with a cat resting on his shoulder, is the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen.

He can’t see his features clearly from where he’s sitting but he can clearly see that jawline and _wow_. His blue t-shirt must purposely be that tight, right? And those eyes, _those eyes_. Beautiful ocean blues that could lure sailors in as easily as a siren’s song. His smile is equally is bright and charming. His strong, tanned hands that stroke the head of his cat look like they’d fit with Keith’s perfectly.

“Ugh, not you too. I swear every person who’s stopped off is only interested in Lance, not the cats.” Pidge’s complaining rips Keith’s gaze away from the beautiful cat boy.

“His name’s Lance?” She nods and strokes Baby’s head.

“Yes, he’s single and, yes, he’s bi.” Could this guy get even better? “But he’s a diehard cat person.” And there’s the catch.

Keith rests his chin on his drawn up knees and reaches a hand out to pet Baby.

“I’ve never really got along with a cat.” He says quietly. Shiro gives him a smile.

“Keith, you’ve never really had a cat. Maybe you could go up to him and ask about them?” He suggests. Pidge nods.

“I could introduce you, if you want.” She offers. Keith smiles and almost nods before he remembers Shiro. Would he be okay by himself?

“Ah, I can’t. I need to be here for Shiro.” He says sadly. He’d really like to get to know this Lance guy but his brotherly duties come before anything else.

“Keith, if you like this guy I’m not going to hold you back. Besides, you won’t be too far away and I have Baby to keep me company.” He says. The dog gives out a low bark on cue and wags her tail. Who’s he kidding, Keith knows that Shiro will be fine if he stays with Baby. He sighs gently before nodding.

“Okay, sure. Let’s go.” He decides. Pidge gives Baby a final pet before standing and leading Keith to the cat adoption stall.

-

As soon as Keith sees the first wire crate, he freezes on the spot. He’s never saw so many kittens in his life. This one container must have at least a dozen kittens squeezed into it. Underneath it is a separate cage with a mother cat and three kittens. As soon as they see Pidge, they begin meowing and screaming.

“Yeah yeah, meow to you, too.” Pidge sighs. A boy with long, sandy hair pops up from behind the cats and- oh wow, he’s wearing a cat pouch hoodie. Two ginger cats rest quite happily in the pouch. Keith watches as Pidge reaches a hand out to pet the head of the cat with the green collar.

“Keith, meet my brother, Matt, and our cats, Schrodinger and Lucifurr.” Pidge says. Keith snorts.

“Lucifurr?” He asks. Pidge nods and points a finger at the cat with the green collar.

“She’s actually evil! She wakes me up by biting my feet.” Lucifurr lovingly butts her head into Pidge’s hand.

“So, you looking to adopt a cat?” Matt asks hopefully. Keith looks around at the cages and crates before shaking his head.

“Keith’s got the hots for Lance.” Pidge explains. Keith can feel his face flush red but Matt simply laughs.

“Got it. Lance, get over here!” Matt calls. From behind the many boxes of felines, Lance appears and Keith grows ten times hotter.

He’s even prettier up close, he thinks. He isn’t much taller than Keith, maybe just by an inch, and has the brightest smile in the world. There’s still a huge cat sitting on his shoulder. The duo have matching eyes, deep blues that emulate diamonds. Keith thinks that he prefers Lance’s eyes, though.

“Hi, the name’s Lance.” He says. Keith almost melts at the sound of his melodic voice.

“My name’s Keith.” He introduces himself. Lance smiles and raises a tanned hand to pet his companion. Keith’s never saw a cat like it, it is unbelievably fluffy and the colour of snow.  
  
“This is my girl, Duchess.” Keith smiles at the reference.

“Aristocats fan?” He asks, making Lance smile.

“It was my favourite movie growing up.” He chuckles before suddenly frowning and crouching down to the crate of kittens by Keith’s feet. Keith does the same and the two of them peer in to the box of crying kittens.

“Poor kitties. Keith, can you take Duchess for a sec?” Lance doesn't wait for a reply and allows Duchess to elegantly jump from his shoulder to Keith’s lap. He stares down at the feline, debating in his head how to properly hold a cat. He’s never held Baby before but when Shiro does, he hooks his arms around her middle and place her head on his shoulder. Keith does this with Duchess and breathes out a sigh of relief when she happily places her chin on his shoulder without a struggle. He puts his attention back on Lance.

“It’s too hot for them.” Pidge sighs. Keith watches as Lance takes out a squirming grey kitten and strokes its head and back.

“We don’t have enough space to put them under the parasol.” Matt groans and brings Schrodinger up to his chest. Lance shakes his head and sighs.

“They’re not even visible here, no one will adopt them. It’s a shame, innocent cats on the death row.” Running his fingers through Duchess’ soft fur, Keith frowns and looks at the kittens. They don’t seem like the type of crazy demon cats that need to be put down, they’re so soft and playful.

“They’re on the death row?” He echoes, his voice barely over a whisper. Lance nods and clutches the grey kitten to his chest. His eyes are pull of pain and sorrow.

“There’s not enough space in the shelter, it’s the only option.” Seeing how deeply upset Lance is, how attached he seems to these kittens, makes Keith’s heart shatter into a million pieces. He doesn’t want this perfect boy to be sad so he does what comes to mind first.

“Lance, how can I help?” He asks quietly. Lance turns his head to face him and gives him the biggest, brightest grin in the world. After gently placing the kitten back in the cage and closing the wire door, he takes Duchess back into his arms and grabs Keith’s hand. If his face was pink before, it must be burning red now. Lance tugs him past the smirking siblings and over to a plastic table. Resting on it is a grey crate with a bright yellow post it note on the wire door. It says ‘URGENT’. Duchess meows and jumps from Lance’s arms onto the table.

“This is Mosh Pit- the name can be changed, don’t worry- and he’s due for being put down the day after next.” Keith watches as Lance lifts an impossibly tiny cat out of the crate and holds him up for him to see. Mosh Pit is nowhere near as pretty as Duchess, he has a cut in his ear and a tiny tooth sticking out, the startling white standing out from his brown-red fur. His dark eyes seem to glare at Keith. Keith glares right back.

“He gets sick really easily and we can’t afford to keep on paying for medicine. He’s such a sweet kitty, though, he really deserves a good home.” Lance runs a gentle hand through Mosh Pit’s matted fur before looking to Keith. Once again he feels his heart ache for him, those big blue eyes are just packed with emotion and love.

“I’ll take him!” Keith blurts out suddenly, immediately regretting it. But then Lance smiles and squeezes his hand lovingly.

“Thank you so much, Keith! Thank you!” He squeals.

Ten minutes later and Keith is sitting on the table with Lance as they go over how to care for Mosh Pit.

“Are you going to rename him?” He asks curiously. Keith thinks for a moment and stares down at his new cat. He’s sprawled out next to his thighs.

“Yeah. I’ll have to think about a new name, though.” He replies. Lance nods and pulls out a little book from his pocket. He flips through it before coming to a stop.

“Just sign here and he’s all your’s. Plus the twenty dollars, of course.” He laughs before sliding the book to Keith, along with a stray pen. He doesn’t hesitate to sign across the line at the bottom of the small page. He then pulls his wallet out of his pocket, selects two ten dollar bills and slides them to Lance, along with the book and pen.

“Congratulations, Keith, you just saved a cat!” He whoops. Keith gives him the most enthusiastic smile he can muster while thinking of the strange cat he just adopted.

“Oh yeah, can I get your number?” Keith’s eyes widen and his smile grows.

“Yeah, sure.” He recites it perfectly and Lance copies it down onto his tanned arm.

“Maybe we can go grab coffee some time? Talk cat?” Keith nods excitedly and smiles again.

“That sounds great.”

-

“Shiro!” Keith calls out as he rushes over to his brother with Mosh Pit nestled in his arms. He settles down on the blanket and runs his eyes over Shiro and Baby, making sure they’re both alright, before showing him the cat.

“Keith, did you get a cat?” Amusement leaks through into Shiro’s words as he stares at Mosh Pit’s angry face. Keith smiles back at the cat stand, where he can see Lance petting Duchess.

“And a date, I presume.” Shiro snickers before giving Baby a loving rub.


End file.
